Logan Payne
Logan Payne, simply known as '''Payne, '''He is lieutenant and his part of the U.N.I.T team. He always took part for the team, even through he's young. Logan knows that he will do anything to take part, of taking down enemies He's 21 years old History Early Life His parents is Mr and Mrs Payne, they divorced when Logan is 4. Logan's mother raised him by himself. He became friends with Lee Randy and Neil Curtis, he got in trouble many times, as he meet Lucy when he was 9, Logan fell in love with her, as Logan remembers her when he gives her a phone number. Logan became a teenager, as he failed his driving license. Logan tries to persuade a career but he got nothing, as his friends have. Becoming Part Of The U.N.I.T. Defiance After Defiance Personality Like most young Adults who grow up secluded and isolated, Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. However, when Logan needs to defend himself, he does not hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Logan prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to U.N.I.T's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and consideration. Logan has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he takes pride in stopping enemies at his own risk. Like any young adult, Logan Payne also faces tough and conflicting feelings about his situations, like his position at U.N.I.T. While he is loyal to the organisation, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can do it to defeat villains becomes too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team. He also tends to be sympathetic towards others in similar situations. Logan has also been shown to be clever. For example, U.N.I.T stated that Logan improvised to the situation, Coming from Doctor Krueger of scientists, He is quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. Abilities Combat Skills Logan learned combat skills from Aiden, as he can fend off Volkov blades and other villains attack. He can type very fast, as he can upload password and anti-virus codes. Logan uses his equipments like Aiden, to get away and to attack for a chance to take down his enemies. Logan can do parkour and runs fast as Aiden in the U.N.I.T. Logan is very good at handling technology, as he can override it and control it too. Relationships Aiden's Relationships Appearances Defiance Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Logan is voiced by Christopher Mintz-Please * Logan code is 234-201-902 * Logan and Aiden are mostly partners, since they team up * Logan will have a great future * Logan always get blamed, when he is a teen * Logan learns and improve his way of defeating villains * Logan lives in Florida, as he moves to LA, to see Aiden more Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:U.N.i.T Agents Category:U.N.I.T Category:Male Character Category:Logan Payne